Strange but Loving
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: one day was normal,the next day Hiruma is taking care of a chibi! Strange HUH? HirumaXOc. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EYESHIELD 21 , just the chibi and the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day is a normal day at Deimon High School, quiet classrooms, cars driving in the streets, Hiruma shooting at his teammates, everything is normal, then things got strange.

"MOVE YOUR F*CKING BUTTS!" Hiruma shouted at Sena, Monta & Yukimistu. The Devils Bats team is at the field practicing after school. Mamori are analyzing while Suzuna was cheering/supporting them. Youichi/Yoichi Hiruma was shooting his favorite AK47. "The Devil himself" "The Commander of Hell". His bleached blonde hair , fanged teeth , elf-like ears , evil emerald green eyes , along with his foul mouth , watching/practicing with the others. It has been 4 hours of training for the team, so he calls it for the day. "Alright! Hit the showers!" The boys went to the showers & went home. Hiruma went to the club to take his own shower (likes taking showers by himself). He came out with black jeans & a shirt. He went to do some work, such as, analyzing videos, taking notes, & doing homework. When he was done, he heard rattling in the kitchen.

He loaded his gun and walked slowly to the kitchen. He heard the rattling sound coming from the cabinet. He slowly opened the cabinet, & guess what he saw? A CHIBI! , but not a normal chibi, A GIRL CHIBI! From her long dark hair to her dark brown eyes. Staring at the devilish boy, she cleaned the cabinet & got down, then continued staring. 'WTF is this? An f*cking chibi?' Hiruma thought '…but, she's pretty kawaii…I guess'. "Okay f*cking chibi where are you from?" she blinked of confusion. "You don't have a home?" she shook her head. "Do you have a name?" "Jen" 'Gen?" "Nuh uh Jen J-E-N Jen" "Jen huh?" she nodded. 'Hmm, she doesn't have a home & her name is Jen, can't kick her out…' "Do you want to stay with me?" he said bluntly. Her eyes widened with joy "YES!" the she jumped to Hiruma. He quickly turned his head while he caught her. You've guessed it? He was blushing. 'CURSE YOU F*CKING KAWAII CHIBI!' He cleared his throat. "Alright, if you want to stay here, you have to follow me rules, got it?" she nodded. "Always obey what I say, got it?" she nodded. "That's all; if you need anything, tell me, k Jen?" She blushed and nodded excitedly, he, too, was blushing, A LOT. 'DAMN THIS F*CKING CHIBI, SO KAWAII!" "Well, do whatever you want, just don't bother me" she nodded & went to drawing.

Even though he was on his laptop, he was always watching her, thinking about her. 'So kawaii…WTF AM I DOING?!' When he was finished, he went to check on her, he sees her sleeping on her drawings. He removed the drawings under her and looked at them. 'Hm…very impressive…!' he sees a drawing of him in a leather vest (no shirt) leather pants and boots. Wearing a cowboy hat with sunglasses. & her squealing & blushing pure red. 'OHO! ~ She has a thing for me hm? ~…wait DO I DO TOO?! , I guess I have a thing for her too…' blushing like a tomato. He kneels down to her, gently stroked her cheek with his finger.' I'll protect her…no matter what!' a loud knock disturb his thoughts. "WTF is it?!" "Hiruma-kun!" "Hiruma-san!"

The door opened. Mamori, Sena , Monta , Suzana , & Kurtia. When they looked in the room, they see Hiruma with a sleeping chibi on the table. "Hiruma-kun, who-""SSHH!" "Who is she?" she whispered. "A chibi, she'll be staying with me for a while. " EEHH?!" "She can't!" "Why the H3ll not?" "She just can't, I don't want anything bad happened to her or be influenced by you!" "  
Why is she doing here?" Suzuna asked. "I don't know, I found her eat f*cking monkey's (Monta's) cheese balls. " EH?! MY CHEESE BALLS?!" "Don't worry, there still some left" "so what's her name?" "Jen" "OH! A PRETTY NAME!" Hiruma blushed a little "…Yeah" Mamori saw Hiruma blushing, so did Suzuna. So they creped on Hiruma with a mischief smile. "So? ~ You like her? ~" they both said. With a vein popped out, Hiruma whipped out his guns and started shooting them "F*CK OFF!"

"Well, if she is going to stay with you, I'm going to help" Mamori said. "YA! ME TOO!" "Etch! Whatever." With the loud talking, Jen flustered her big, kawaii eyes and sat up, yawning. "AAAWWW!" they said (except Hiruma) "hey there, like your lil nap?" she nodded then yawned. "Saw some of your drawings, very impressive" he showed Jen the one of him, she blushed pure blood and looked away with embarrassment. "AAAAAWWWW, KAWAIII!" "Kekeke, don't be ashamed or embarrassed, I like it." She turned to see Hiruma smiling at her. She smiled. Then she finally noticed the people in the room. She blushed and ran to Hiruma, hiding behind him. "Don't be scared, their friends, except her (pointed at Mamori)" "HEY!" "H-hello, I'm Jen. Nice to meet you." She bowed. "Hello!" "I'm K. Sena" "I'm R. Monta" "I'm T. Suzuna" "I'm Kurtia" "& I'm A. Mamori" "I'm Y. Hiruma" "H-H-Hiru-chan" "WHAT?!". Everyone laughed "no, Hiruma Hi-ru-ma" "Hiru-chan!" "UGH! Fine! You ONLY (to the others) can call me that." "YAY! HIRU-CHAN HIRU-CHAN!" Hiruma blushed. "Alright! Tomorrow, we're going to train really hard! so you better be here early!"(Talking to the others) "Yes!" "& you (talking to Jen), you're going to bed". Hiruma picked Jen up and carried her to bed. Jen yawned and laid her head on Hiruma's shoulder, he blushed. He put her to bed, cover her up. "Good Night Jen". He turned to the left, then the right, then he kissed Jen's forehead. Jen yawned "Hiruma…" He blushed 'NOW SHE SAYS MY NAME RIGHT?! OMFG! Oh -chan is suitable name for her to say anyway." Before he went to bed, he looked at Jen, sleeping peacefully in bed. He chuckled. 'How did I wind up taking care of a chibi? … The world may never know…' and he went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

At 6 am, Hiruma gets ready to go to school. Hiruma is wearing the Deimon High School uniform. After he was ready, he goes to wake up Jen. Hiruma goes to Jen's room and sees a black puff ball breathing. He walks up to the bed, sits on it, and pokes the puff ball. It moved, releasing a chibi girl moan. Jen puts her head, side to side, and then moves the hair from her face, revealing a super kawaii sleepy face.

Hiruma blushes. "Good morning, puff ball". Jen gives him a kawaii sleepy pout.

"My name is-"

"Yeah, yeah, puff ball, get ready"

She sticks her tongue out at him; he does the same thing in her face. She licks his tongue. He backed away, covering his mouth with his hand, blushing. She giggled, gets out of bed, and went to the bathroom 'TCH! F*CKING KAWAII CHIBI!'

Jen gets out of the bathroom. Her hair in a tight ponytail, wearing a black Lolita dress. Hiruma placed a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast. Jen walks to the table and eats. Hiruma eats a bagel with coffee, standing near the table. After she was done eating, Hiurma takes the plate and washes it. "Thank you, Hiru-chan!" Hiruma blushes. "Alright, I'm going to school so I'm going to have my dog watch over you, okay?" She nodded. Hiruma takes a deep, long breathe. WAIT FOR IT. "CERBERUS!"

Jen hears something running towards the table, and then sees a light brown, fluffy, scary-looking dog. Jen walks to the dog, patting its head while he wags his tail happily

"Well, I'm gonna-"

"Wait!"

Jen walks to Hiruma. Hiruma goes down on his knee. She jumped a little and kissed him on the cheek. "Good Luck! Hiru-chan!" He blushes. "O-okay"

Hiruma walks to the Deimon High School. Another boring school day, afterschool was practice time for the team. In the distance, Agon and some of his teammates were watching.

" Come on Agon-san , let's go, you can beat them up ON THE FIELD"

"F*CK that, I have a score to settle with that piece of trash (Hiruma)"

Agon stomped down the stairs and to the field while the others followed him.

In a second, Jen wakes up from her nap with a REALLY bad feeling in her tummy…her heart. 'Hiruma…' She jumped out of bed and ran to the door. "Come on Cerberus, Hiruma is in trouble! - WOAH!" Cerberus scooped her up to give her a ride on his back. They ran out the door and to the field.

Agon and his teammates walked/stomped across the field, towards Hiruma.

"Why is Agon-san here?"

"What?"

"Agon-san…"

Agon stomped in front of Hiurma. "WTF are you here, f*cking dread locks?" Agon obviously got mad at the insult and grabs Hiruma's football shirt.

"You really tick me f*cking off for the last f*cking time, YOU TRASH!"

"Kekeke, try me"

Cerberus and Jen make it to the field, "Oh no! Hiruma!" She gets off Cerberus' back. "Good doggie!" She gives him a treat and sprints down the stairs. Mamori sees Jen.

"What are you doing Jen-chan?"

" Hirum- chan is in trouble!"

"Stay away from them Jen-chan!" Mamori holds Jen.

"But Hirum-chan needs help!" struggling to get out of Mamori's grip.

"He's dangerous, why don't you live with me instead?"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"I like living with Hiru-chan, you may not see it, but he really cares about me and…and I care about him too!"

Finally out of Mamori's grip, Jen run towards Agon and Hiruma.

Agon, ready to give Hiruma a punch.

"Ready to die?"

"I was born ready". Closing his eyes.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

" Jen-chan! NNOOO!"

_PUNCH_

Hiruma didn't feel anything, when he opened his eyes, he sees Jen in front of him, talking the hit. 'Jen…?'

Jen falls on the ground, to the left of Agon and Hiruma. Everyone gasped. Speechless, seeing Jen getting hurt in front of him. Got him VERY pissed off. "WTF? An f*cking chibi? You have a chibi loser?" Agon laughs at his statement.

In that very moment, Hiruma's anger increased by 10 fold, flames in his eyes. He grabbed Agon's shirt, pulled him in the air.

"YOU MOTHER F*CKER!" Agon speechless.

"YOU'LL F*CKING PAY FOR WHAT YOU F*CKING DID!"

"What? the chibi? Why do you f*cking care loser?"

"I said…I promised…to protect…to love her…and YOU F*CKING HURT HER!"

Hiruma gave Agon one h3ll of a punch. Agon falls to the ground. He sat up, touch his jaw, it was broken.

" you'r mutr f*kr! You'r brok mi jaw!"

"Deserves you right, you f*cker"

"Jen-chan! Jen-chan!"

Everyone was hovering over Jen, watching her unconscious, bleeding. The team takes her to the nearby hospital. The team sits in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out. In a few minutes, the doctor comes out.

"How is she doctor?"

"She'll be fine, she got bruised really badly, and her brain is fine, if you were going to ask"

Everyone sighed in relief. "Can see her?" Hiruma said, sitting away from the team. Mamori remembered what Jen said.

_"…you may not see it, but Hiru-chan cares about me very much and…and I care about him too!" _

'I never realized that Hiruma ACTUALLY cared about anyone before… I guess he's not as BAD as I thought."

The team slowly walks into the room. Everyone sees Jen lying in bed, sleeping.

"Don't worry, she'll be just fine, she'll wake up in a few hours or tomorrow"

Badges on her head and some on her face. Some of the boys brought flowers and placed some on the table next to Jen.

"So could someone tell me what caused this to happen?"

"Me and some dumb $$ got into a fight and she got into it."

"Well, she looked like she was protect Yo-nee"

"She didn't have too…why?"

"She wanted to protect you, Hiruma-kun"

"Like I f*cking said, she didn't have too"

"Even if she did/didn't, she would do it anyway"

"But why? Why did she?"

"Because she cares about you, you baka!" Musashi walks up to Hiurma.

"Cares? About me?"

"Are you that dense Hiruma? She won't care if you get killed or not, but she does care! She sacrifices her life for you!" Speechless Hiruma was, never realized that Jen cares for him THAT much. Hiruma looks at Jen. 'Jen '

Jen eyes flustered open, have a confused face, everyone gasped in relief.

"Jen-chan!"

"Where…am I?"

"You're in hospital Jen-chan"

"You got punched by Agon-san"

"You protected Yo-nee"

"Where…where's Hiru-chan?" Looking for Hiurma.

Hiruma walks up to Jen.

"I'm right here Jen"

She blushes "Hiru-chan…"

"AAAAWWW!"  
"SHUT UP!"

Hiruma puts his hands on her face gently and his forehead on hers.

"I'm sorry….for letting you down…I'm sorry"

Jen smiles and blushes, then puts her hands on his

"No you didn't, you _"avenge" _me anyway, and you do care."

Jen kissed Hiruma's lips.

Hiruma backed away, blushing. "Y-yeah, I guess…" She giggled.

"Alright! Listen up! We have more powerful game coming up, and I want you as greater than powerful! So I want you on the field early get it?!

"Yes!"

Everyone leaves the room except Hiruma.

"Good Night Jen" He kisses her forehead

"Good Night Hiruma" He chuckled. Then Jen goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the afternoon, Hiruma and the others went to the field for their football practice, leaving Jen in the club alone…almost

She was drawing while iPod was playing. When the song came on, she couldn't help but dance. She started dancing, hitting every note and beat, she felt like she was glowing, which she was. Mamori and Suzuna saw her glowing behind the door crack.

"Mamo-chan? is she…?"

"I don't understand…" Jen jumped off the table and grew, until the glowing stopped. They see Jen, as a normal girl, no longer a chibi.

"Jen-chan?" She stopped dancing and turned seeing Mamori and Suzuna shocked and confused.

"You-you saw me…?"They nodded. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"About what?"

"I didn't tell you what I really am"

"Then why don't you just tell us?'

"It's…dangerous"

"Why?"

"It's…it's just is okay!"

"We're not mad Jen-chan; just tell us what it is"

"Okay"

"I'm not a normal chibi; I'm from a tribe called the Halfas. A tribe of chibis with special powers. The chibis there are born from nature. Once every year, a bunch of chibis are born. I was born from moonlight and fire. Some chibis forget where they were born, some remember. We used to live in harmony, until the evil masters came and captured us, used us, abused us, for hard and tortured labor & for their disgusting desires & pleasures."

She covered her 'area'. Mamori and Suzuna gasped and cried.

"They took some chibis into their homes and never come up. I have a friend named Atemu, he was born the Phoenix. He protected me all the time, he was like a big brother to me, and we got separated when we escaped. Some chibis have a transforming ability. For us to transform into an inner selves, we need to find our 'special trance'".

"Special Trance?"

"Yes, that special thing that makes us glows inside out".

"But we only can stay in our inner selves for a short amount of time, unless we can keep the trance inside us to last longer"

"That's so sad Jen-chan"

"I know," Jen walks up to the mirror, it reflects her chibi self.

"But sometimes I forget who I really am."

"Are they still around?"

"I'm not sure; we got separated along time ago"

"So why do you love Hiruma-kun?"

"n-no I don't!"

"Mhm~"

"Well, I guess I do, He's sweet, caring, strong, protective, nice...and many other wonderful things"

"You love him THAT much?"

"Mhm! But when we're not alone, he's back to his normal self, whom I love just the same"

"SO KAWAII! ~"

"Let's go see if he can recognize you!"

"Yes but for how you can stay like that?"

"About 2 hours"

"Let's go!"

The girls went o the field where Hiruma was.

"HiYa~". They looked at "Jen"

"Who is that?"

"So pretty!"

"She looks familiar"

"Hiruma-kun!" He saw "Jen". He wasn't sure if it her but just in case. He walked up to her, cupped her cheek with his hand, & kissed her forehead. Her face went to normal to rosy red. She looked away.

"I knew it~"

"Meanie!"

"How did you know it was Jen-chan?"

"Only she is the only one that blushes when I kiss her & she's the only one that wears Gothic Lolita…Why is she not a chibi?"

"I'll explain for to save her breathe"

Mamori and Suzuna explained why Jen is normal & not a team started crying.

"That's so sad Jen-chan!"

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

"It's okay It's all in the past now, Oh! Look it's time to chibify!"Jen glows and shrinks back to chibi Jen.

"Are they still around?"

"The chibis?"

"No the evil masters"

"Oh I'm not sure; I haven't heard anything about them"

"Oh okay, just in case, we'll protect you no matter what!"

"Thank you everyone!"

"AWWWW!~"

" EVERYONE! OUT!" Hiruma kicked everyone out of the club.

The team left except for Hiruma & Jen.

"Jen"

"Yes?"

"Did they….?"

"No no! They never did that to me & Atemu because they didn't want to rub off the rare innocence in us."

"Good, I'll protect you no matter what! I f*cking swear it!"

"I know you will, Hiru-chan!"They gave each other a kiss and went to bed


End file.
